bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronology
19th Century =1870= * A group of alien scientists sets up a colony within the San Andreas mountain region. 20th Century =1927= May 3 - James Sommers (Jaime's biological father, future OSI agent) born. =1930= * October 26 - Ann Sommers (Jaime's biological mother, OSI agent) born. * ' August 08' - Oscar Goldman born. =1941= *'February 5' - Steve Austin is born. (Author's note: The production designer on the episode "Ghostly Teletype" screwed up on the date of Steve's birth on his driver's licence giving the date of death in 1942.) * December 7 - Sam Goldman, the older brother of Oscar Goldman, is killed while stationed in Hawaii during the attack on Pearl Harbor. =1942= * Carl Austin, the father of Steve Austin, is killed when his plane was attacked by Japanese fighters during on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas. =1945= * Jaime Sommers is born. =1948= * Carl Franklin, Dr. Franklin's son is born. =1951= * Trish Hollander born. =1958= * December 31 - Steve and Jaime kiss for the first time at Steve's senior class New Year's party. =1959= * Steve Austin graduates high school. * Steve goes to college. =1959= * In college, Steve Austin rooms with John Perry for at least two years, writes a song. =1959= * Oscar Goldman joins OSI. =1960= * Dr. Franklin begins his employment at the OSI. =1961= * April 16 - OSI undercover agents James and Ann Sommers, Jaime's parents, were killed (presumably murdered) in a car accident. (Author's note: The production designer on the episode "Jaime's Mother" screwed up on the date on James ans Ann's headstone giving their date of death on 1966.) * Jim and Helen Elgin becomes Jaime's legal guardians. =1962= * Oscar Goldman serves as Executive First Officer under the command of Admiral Ritcher during The Cuban Missile Crisis. They spend four days and nights on duty during the Cuban Missle Crisis. * Jaime Sommers graduates high school ; goes to Carnegie Tech majoring in education while playing tennis. =1963= * Steve Austin joins the Army out of college; spends several months flying choppers durring the Vietnam War until his chopper was shot down. =1964= * Karen divorces Steve Austin (doesn't tell Steve she's pregnant). * Steve Austin transfers to Air Force and becomes a test pilot for the SR-71 and other aircrafts at Lackland for OTS. * During his career in the Air Force, Steve also befriends Fred Sloan. =1965= * Steve Austin joins NASA. * At NASA, Steve Austin catches Julian Richmond stealing components. Richmond's arrest leads him in Florida State Pen for 12 years. * Michael Austin, the son of Steve Austin, is born. * July 26 - Kate Mason is born. =1968= * Karen Austin, Steve's ex-wife, Michael's mother, dies. =1970= * Dr. Franklin's employment at the OSI is terminated after too many continuing conflicts with his superior, Oscar Goldman. and Oscar Goldman]] =1971= * Steve and Jaime meet up for last time until they are reunited four years later. =1972= * December 07, 12:53AM - Steve Austin blasts off for the moon; walks on it four days later. * December 11 - Apollo 17 lands on the moon. * December 17, 2:24PM - Apollo 17 returns to Earth * Bob Crandall embezzles money from his uncle, Horton Budge, to pay for wife Nora's medical bills. Budge finds out and makes Crandall be his chauffeur and sacrifice Christmas bonuses to pay him back. * Oliver Spencer proposes the Project Cyborg to the OSI Board of Directors. =1973= * While Steve Austin is test piloting an experimental aircraft, a malfunction causes a crash. Austin's injuries are so severe, he loses both legs and his right arm. He is also blinded in one eye. One of Austin's closest friends, Dr. Rudy Wells, a doctor and scientist, is a specialist in the newly emerging field of bionics. Oliver Spencer, who had recently proposed the Cyborg Project to the OSI's board of directors as a means of reducing agent casualties, is able to authorize the funding to take a severely injured Austin and rebuild him with bionics. Rudy Wells is ordered to perform the procedure on Austin. * Steve Austin goes on his first mission for the OSI . * Oscar Goldman is appointed director of the OSI, succeeding Oliver Spencer. * May 01 - [[Barney Hiller crashes race car, loses both arms and legs. (18 months prior to "Seven Millon Dollar Man" episode) * September 12 - "Wine, Women and War" - August thru Sept. 12th * November 17 - "The Solid Gold Kidnapping" =1974= * January 18 - "Population: Zero" * January 25 - "Survival of the Fittest" * February 2 - "Operation Firefly" * February 8 ''' - "Day of the Robot" * '''February 22 - "Little Orphan Airplane" * March 01 - "Doomsday, and Counting" * Kelly Woods becomes the first American woman in space * Date of the telegram Jaime sends to Rona confirming her appearance at his tournament. * March 8 - "Eyewitness to Murder" * March 15 - "The Rescue of Athena One" * March 29 - "Dr. Wells is Missing" * April 5 - "The Last of the Fourth of Julys" * April 12 - "Burning Bright" * April 19 - "The Coward" * April 26 - "Run, Steve, Run" * September 13 - "Nuclear Alert" * September 20 - "The Pioneers" * September 27 - "Pilot Error" * October 4 - "The Pal-Mir Escort" * November 01 - "The Seven Million Dollar Man" - Steve Austin meets Barney Hiller, the world's second bionic man. * November 8 - "Straight On 'Til Morning" * November 15 - "The Midas Touch" * November 22 - "The Deadly Replay" * December 6 - "Act of Piracy" * December 13 - "Stranger in Broken Fork" * December 20 - "The Peeping Blonde" =1975= * January 10 - "The Cross-Country Kidnap" * January 17 - "Lost Love" * January 19 - "The Last Kamikaze" * January 26 - "Return of the Robot Maker" - Dr. Dolenz resurfaces one last time with a new robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman in tow. Goldmen is kidnapped and replace with the robot imposter. The robot succesfully steals several OSI top secret files until Steve solves the case and defeats the robot. Dolenz is finally taken into custody by the authorities. * Steve Austin relocates back to Ojai and buys a ranch. * Steve and Jaime are reunited after four years of no contact. * After a near fatal skydiving accident, Jaime Sommers receives bionic enhancements as authorized by Oscar Goldman and administered by Dr. Rudy Wells. * Peggy Callahan is hired by the OSI as Oscar Goldman's secretary. * September 14 - Jaime revives but suffers amnesia-goes to Rudy's Colorado Springs complex. * Barney Hiller's bionics are temporarily reactivated. =1976= * January 11 - Jaime returns to Ojai, teaches at Ventura AFB in between OSI jobs. * Jaime Sommers officially becomes a part-time OSI agent. * Steve Austin encounters Bigfoot and the colony of alien scientists in the San Andreas mountain region. However his memories of their existence has been erased. * Dr. Franklin makes plans to build fembots, infiltrate the OSI and then steal the OSI Weather Device. He meets and strikes a deal with Russian finance minister Baron Constantine. With the moneye Constantine's board of directors funded Franklin, he was able to build his first fembot, which he named Katy. * June 01 - The Liberty Bell kidnapped by Robert Meyer - Steve saves it with help of Neils Lindstrom - federal prisoner. * September 01 - Philly bomb squad captian Doug Witherspoon retires 3 months after helping save the Liberty Bell. * By orders of Dr. Franklin, Peggy Callahan and Lynda Wilson are put under surveillance by Katy and Rawlin. * September 19 - "The Return of Bigfoot" - Gillian, an alien colonists from San Andreas mountain, makes contact with Steve Austin. She revives his memories of his previous encounter and asks for his help against their struggle against a group of renegade colonists and Bigfoot. * October 27 - "Kill Oscar" - Franklin begins phase 1 of his scheme to obtain the weather control device. Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan are abducted and replace by fembot duplicates. With his fembot spies in place, they easilly aranged Oscar Goldman to be an open target an soon enough Goldman was kidnapped and held hostage along with Lynda and Callahan in Franklin's complex. * Franklin and Oscar stood face to face for the first time in seven years as Franklin reveals his fembots and his plan to steal the weather control device. * December 24 - Steve Austin meets greedy, penny-pinching industrialist Budge =1977= * Steve Austin encounters the first Russian Space Probe. * While in prison awaiting trial, Dr.Franklin becomes ill. Before he has the chance to stand trial for his crimes, Franklin succumbs to his illnesses and dies in prison. * September 01 - Julian Richmond is released from prison. * Tammy Cross is abducted and replace by a fembot. * Julian Richmond hires a contract to kill Steve Austin and stop a rocket launch. * September 10 - "The Bionic Dog" * October - "Darkside of the Moon" * "Fembots in Las Vegas" * "Fembots in Las Vegas part 2" * "Darkside of the Moon part 2" =1978= * February 06 - Steve Austin captured, made to believe it's 1984 * May 13 - "On The Run" (last BW episode). * Jaime Sommers goes into semi-retirement from the OSI. * Steve Austin captures Lyle Stenning (Fortress leader). Stennings is soon sentenced life in prison =1979= * Steve Austin retires from the OSI. =1985= * Max, the bionic dog, dies. * Chris Williams is killed in the line of duty, on a mission with Jaime Sommers. =1988= * Fortress stages the ninth raid for weapons. Oscar Goldman decides to call on Steve Austin. * Mike Austin crashes during his graduation solo flight. Rudy Wells rebuilds him with advanced bionics. =1990= * Steve and Jaime at World Unity Games. * Kate Mason becomes bionic. =1994= *'November' - Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers are finally married.